Symbol in the Rain
by Skywolf24
Summary: As the rain washes away the blood off his hands, Batman discovers what his symbol truly means for Gotham.


**Symbol in the Rain**

**All Characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

**I do not own these characters**

* * *

Steadiness and remorse became entrapped in the wells of his stirring soul, Batman stood in the darkness; alone and stoic-his severe hazel-green eyes narrowed to the ripples growing in the murky puddles under his boots. He grasped the brick, fingers raw and bloodied. He struggled to regain balance and fought against the pain searing inside his flesh and bone-making him become condemned to defeat. He parted his smooth lips, altering them into a scowl as he unleashed a cluster of anguish cries-ripping out of his vocal cords.

The heavy, relentless downpour soaked through his battered armor; he tasted the droplets running down the crease of his lips-the water felt cool against the heated walls of his dry throat. He pressed his body against the wall; heaving out heavy pants of breath-his chest became knotted with constriction-his rib cage started to throb with jolts of pressure entwined within the muscle. He lifted his chin up defiantly; not giving into the delirium forcing him to believe that he became weak the moment blood leaked from his side-his wounds would never brand him with weakness-fatality.

Gritting his teeth, growling out his aggression, Batman snapped his eyes down, staring at the golden bat Shuriken; gleaming in the faint amber glow caressing over the rain slick pavement. His symbol-his halo in the darkness of the abyss he willed himself to enter every night. He slowly crouched down, lifting the object in his marred gloved hand, clenching his fingers over the sharp edges. He held it up to the source of light from the nearby street lamps; embracing the promise-the everlasting vow he made from the moment he entered the Batcave and breathed in his demons engraved in the spray-painted metal.

Batman sealed his eyes shut, avoiding the truth gleaming in the shadows-he allowed his feet to carry his injured frame to the stairwell-limping on his own weight-leaving a trail of crimson as the length of his cape dragged over the jagged shards of broken glass. He gripped the wooden stair railing, gaining his momentum, Batman forced himself to climb the steps before he crashed on the balcony, his lips nipped the wood-creating a small cut at the corner of his mouth.

With a rush of fierce determination coursing in his veins, the Dark Knight lifted his feral, menacing hazel eyes at the wooded post, he extended out a shaky hand and grasped the support beam-pulling himself back up with a snarling bellow, he steadied his boots on the wood, curled his forearm around the post as he stood motionless in the rain-allowing the pounding water to wash away the blood away.

A vague and familiar sound wafted in the air; lulling his darkened gaze to drift to the source of light glowing from the apartment window behind him, he blinked slowly, and held his stare on a family sitting at a kitchen table-smiling and enjoying a meal with no worry etched on their families. He froze-smoldering tears welled inside the depth of his eyes as he glanced at the small dark-haired boy, laughing with his father.

A faint grace of a smile crossed over his soft lips; he tore his eyes away feeling the spear of guilt sliced through the fabrics of his soul-images of his own parents rose from the deep recesses of his mind. He became haunted by his past-his faults and grief. He felt numb-cold and convicted by those memories of endless nightmare.

Clamping his eyes shut, Batman lowered his head; allowing the rain to cloak him in the darkness as he stood on the rail-alert and molten hazel eyes scanning over the corners of the alleyway-he always sensed danger encroaching around him-he always fought against the demons gripping him further down into the point of no return.

Tonight, he was a silent guardian, a soldier who walked through the embers of Hell and a wraith to the eyes of Gotham.

"The war never ends," he rasped out a nonchalant under his breath, looking at the boy in the window. "You don't have to become a soldier in this battle-I fight for your innocence-your freedom. Every night."

He dropped the bat Shuriken on the boards-Batman left his symbol for the boy to discover and cherished it like he did. He glanced one last time at the boy, defiance burned in his hazel eyes as he spoke with a firm, low voice."Remember that, kid."

He shifted his eyes, staring intently and firm - red and blue flashes reflected in the windows-pressing his hand over his wound, he dropped to the ground,; and then he disappeared into the shadows, heading in the direction of sirens, not realizing that the screen door of the apartment opened-the boy stepped outside. He crouched down and lifting up the symbol of the bat in his small hands.

"Batman." the child whispered with a gentle voice, holding the object close to his chest. "Thank you."


End file.
